


valentines

by paxatonic



Series: teachers au [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher Steve, M/M, Middle School, Mischief, Pre Relationship, Teachers, Toddler Natasha, pre slash, science teacher tony, toddler avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Stark is a science teacher for the older kids, who regularly goes around and fixes teacher’s computers. Steve is the art teacher and he’s in love. the kids make a valentines card from steve to tony.





	valentines

“Should be all good.” Tony straightened up and stretched his back out. It had only taken him a minute or two to get rid of the comical talking american flag that had plagued Steve’s computer all morning. “Definitely some kid’s prank, based on the code. I wouldn’t bother tracking down the punks that did it, it was harmless.” He smirked at Steve, “next time make sure your password is a little stronger than password, alright?”

“Do you deal with this a lot?” Steve sighed.

“Me? No. The nerds worship me. I mostly get passive aggressive rumors and memes taped to my door on april first. As resident tech support however, I’m pretty versed in computer security by now.” He looked up at the classroom of toddlers, engaged in their controlled chaos. “Perp’s not one of yours, I presume?”

“Might’ve been, a while back. But I guess I’m not everyone’s favorite lunch monitor.”

Tony snorted. “Just try not to piss off the nerds again. Alright?”

Steve nodded, thinking offhandedly that if he didn’t, what else would they have to talk about? Tony was a science teacher for seventh and eighth graders, all the way in the opposite end of the school and in the basement, of all places. Steve and his class of kindergarteners were in the sunny part of the building on the second floor- Tony spent so much time in his lab kids started to theorize that he was a vampire, and not the sparkly kind.

“Anyways, uh, see you around?” Tony clapped a hand over Steve’s shoulder and Steve could’ve sworn he lingered, or hesitated, but he was probably just daydreaming again. Steve nodded and smiled as the man left his room at a brisk pace. Steve sighed.

 

You’d think that kindergarteners wouldn’t be all that perceptive about adult relationships or feelings. The secret is they actually kind of are, it’s just a matter of caring. Five-year-old Natasha was especially good at it, and with all of the romantic comedies her moms watched with her (or her mom, her mama showed her action films when mom wasn’t around and she liked those a lot better), she recognized how Mr. Rogers looked at Mr. Stark, and how Mr. Stark always glanced back when he was leaving, or looked at Steve when he wasn’t looking- and she took it upon herself to make her own romantic comedy, in real life.

The first step was to get recruits. It wasn’t too hard to get the other kids to agree, but it did prove to be a bit of a challenge to get them to pay attention for more than five minutes. But this was serious! It was love! So she was persistent, and by the time Valentine’s day rolled around the plan was set in place.

First, Clint climbed on top of the bookshelves. Sharon tugged on Steve’s shirt and pointed it out and the man immediately dropped the number blocks he’d been cleaning up and rushed over. Then Thor started yelling and running around the room with his little toy hammer, bumping into Bruce and knocking the boy’s glasses off. Instead of crying, like expected, the boy got a sour look on his face and started chasing Thor around the room. Wanda, probably the only one who remembered the objective, started throwing play blocks around as Pietro ran around tipping things off of shelves.

As soon as Steve got Clint off of the bookcase he picked up Bruce, who fought him with surprising strength, and chased after Pietro, who was probably the fastest toddler he’d ever seen. Clint started climbing back up again.

In all the chaos Natasha had slipped out of the room, a slip of paper in her hand. She darted around the halls from corners to doorways and under tables, avoiding any adults until she reached the basement door. Any other kid her age would’ve been afraid of the dark doorway, but not her. She puffed out her chest, stuck her chin up, and slipped through the door.

Tony was bent over his desk grading papers when the girl appeared at his doorway. She cleared her throat and he looked up, doing a double take when he saw the little girl.

“Uh, hey.” He stood and looked around for an adult. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over to her.

She pulled the paper from behind her back and stretched up to give it to him. “This is for you, from Mr. Rogers.”

He took the paper and the corners of his mouth twitched up as he looked at the heart drawn on the cover in crayon. “A valentine’s day card?” He opened the card and it was a child’s rendition of him and Steve holding hands and smiling, outside, with a sun that was smiling, too. It read, “Happy Vallentimes Day -Stebe.”

“He wants to tell you he loves you very very much,” Natasha said with a very serious face.

“Does he, now?” Tony put his hands on his hips and looked down at the girl. “Cause I think that you drew this card.”

Natasha looked off to the side. Rats. “Maybe.” She looked back up quickly. “But he really does like you a lot!” She crossed her arms and mumbled, “he’s just too scared to tell you.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. “Alright, come on, let’s get you back to class.”

 

Steve had just gotten all of the kids settled down and sitting in a line when Tony got Natasha back to the room. Steve had been pacing with a hand in his hair, counting all the kids. He looked up and sighed deeply when he saw Natasha.

“Ohthankgod,” he sighed, “Natasha, you know that you can never leave without asking me and taking the pass. Come and sit down.”

The girl ran over and took a seat in between Wanda and Clint, where the broke into whispers. Steve walked over to Tony, who stood in the doorway. 

“Thank you so much for bringing her back. Where did you find her?”

“She actually found me.” He held out the card. “Gave me this.”

Steve took the card and read it over, a pink tint coming to his cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry about that, these kids- I swear, they’re the most devious bunch I’ve ever had,” he smiled nervously, “and they get these crazy ideas in their head-”

“Do you wanna go out on a date? Say, Friday?”

Steve blinked. “Uh- y-yeah, yeah that’d be… cool.”

Tony grinned. “I’ll call you, then.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled and watched Tony leave. When he turned around the whole class was watching him. He rolled his eyes, “you’re all still in trouble.”

“Worth it.” Natasha whispered.


End file.
